The Raven
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Organization XIII killed Ash Brooks and his girlfriend one year ago. Now Ash has been brought back from the dead by a raven named Tobias and with the guidance of Tobias, he'll travel to different worlds to avenge his love and finish off his killers once and for all. Dedicated to my friend, Josh. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Ash's resurrection

A/N: This is my first 'Kingdom Hearts' story, so please no flames. This was inspired by the movie 'The Crow' and is dedicated to my good friend Josh, who is one crazy Kingdom Hearts fan! So, Josh, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

In a quiet cemetery, there lied two graves with statues of angels on them. The first one one belonged to a girl named Karin Granger, and the one right beside her belonged to her boyfriend Ash Brooks. How they died was a tragic tale, really.

One night while they went out on a walk, and Ash was going to propose to Karin for her hand in marriage. But then they witnessed something bizarre to them, thirteen people in black hoods killing off some strange black looking creatures with some sort of heart shaped symbol on their chests. But one of those cloaked figures spotted them and grabbed them by their arms. As the couple were on the ground, just so one of these cloaked menaces pulled out some kind of gun out of thin air and shot the both of them in the backs multiple times.

But that was a year ago, and now they rest in eternal sorrow knowing they haven't lived their lives fully yet. Then, out of the pouring rain that dampened the ground from which our star-crossed lovers rest underneath, a raven flew and stood on Ash's grave and tapped it several times with it's beak, and after the last time it tapped, a human hand came out of the muddy ground. The full body of Ash Brooks had been resurrected by this raven. Ash then looked to the shadow black colored bird and spoke.

"Why, why did you do this to me?" the raven just said nothing. But then, everything occurred to him in a flashback. He remembered they were murdered, his and Karin's last date on that very day. He whispered the names of all his murderers one by one.

"Xemnas... Xigbar... Xaldin... Vexen... Lexaeus... Zexion... Saix... Axel... Demyx... Luxord... Marluxia... Larxene... Roxas!" he whispered the names of all the people he was killed by as he walked back to his old apartment in Twilight town, and ripping off his burial clothes until he was in just his black boxer briefs. The raven followed him into his apartment and Ash just stared into the mirror of the bathroom and he screamed.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Ash then punched the mirror and it left a big crack and a bleeding cut on his hand. He looked at his hand and the cut had healed itself in just two seconds of time. He looked to the raven who followed him.

"Is this why you brought me back? To avenge our deaths?" the raven made a nodding gesture. Ash opened the drawer that contained Karin's old makeup. Ash applied some white face makeup on his face to make it all white as a ghost. He then took Karin's favorite black lipstick and drew black circles around his eyes and a black line was drawn down from his forehead down to the bottom of his nose, and he applied the black substance to his lips and made some black lines on his cheeks that represented slash-marks. In Ash's old closet, he grabbed his favorite black, black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black belt with a skull with rubies in the eyes for the belt buckle.

"Now I'm ready!" Ash growled to himself after his clothes were on, indeed, he was ready for some well earned revenge against his killers. The raven let out a slight 'Caw' and turned itself into some sort of spaceship. The ship's design was the shape of a raven's head with folded wings on the jaw, inside the wings were jet turbine engines, and the black paint job matched the color of the bird. Ash let out a small laugh as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Yes, this may be of some use to me, thank you" Ash then noticed something in cursive writing on the wing of the ship and read it aloud.

"Tobias, that's your name isn't it? Tobias?" he got in the ship and closed the hatch and spoke again.

"I'm sure we're gonna get along just fine, Tobias. As long as you don't slow me down" then on the screen there was a map of worlds with roman numerals on each one.

"These numerals must represent which one is supposed to be there. And the closest one is number II, in a place called 'Alaskan Wilderness'. We're gonna go there first. Tobias, set a coarse for 'Alaskan Wilderness'" Ash gave Tobias his orders and they flew at hyper-drive from Twilight town to 'Alaskan Wilderness'.

A/N: What do you think of this story so far you guys? I thought it was pretty good myself for starting a 'Kingdom Hearts' story for the first time. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! Please review, thanks.


	2. Brother Bear Pt 1

A/N: Here is now the second chapter of 'The Raven'. Ash is now making his way towards the world 'Alaskan Wilderness' and he plans to catch and destroy the closest organization member that is in that world. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

"We'll land here, Tobias" Ash told his companion as he landed in the world of 'Alaskan Wilderness'. Tobias had turned himself back into his raven form and sat upon Ash's shoulder.

"Now, where are you?" Ash asked himself. The organization member was no where to be seen, it was quiet and peaceful here, that was until he heard a loud growl come from one of the animals in the woods.

"Bingo! Lead the way my feathered friend" Tobias then flew ahead of Ash and the human followed the bird to the source of the growl. The shadow colored bird then stopped at the edge of a cliff, and Ash stopped there too.

"Well. Well. Well. What do wee have here?" whispered Ash to himself once more. He saw a black cloaked figure with facial scars, an eye patch, and long black hair that was in a rat tail that went down to his waist line. He was holding what looked like a gun in front of a male grizzly bear with light brown fur, and hiding behind him was a cub with darker brown fur. The older one was growling in anger, the cub behind him was whimpering in fear. Ash then caught the cloaked man's attention.

"Leave them alone, Xigbar. It was enough when you took me and Karin out for good, but with two brothers, you make me even more sick than you did before" Xigbar, and the two bears looked up to see Ash with Tobias sitting on his shoulder with wings wide open and letting out a loud 'Caw'.

"Ash Brooks!?" Xigbar exclaimed.

"In the undead flesh, number II"

"But, you died, we saw you get buried!"

"Yes. True. I was. Brought back by little birdie here. Now leave the bears alone!"

"How about one of these to your heart to put you back in your grave, huh?" Xigbar then aimed his gun at Ash's chest and it was a direct hit. And as quick as a flash, the wound had sealed itself and the blood flowed back to where it had seeped from.

"No, that's not possible"

"Ow" Ash said while smiling, letting the pirate looking nobody he was joking about being in pain. Tobias then turned himself into some peculiar looking weapon with a blade in the shape of a key, but a square red ring surrounded the handle as a guard against other weapons, and the blade itself was a dark shade of purple.

"Who's in trouble now, Xiggy!?" the black clad boy shouted to Xigbar while calling him a ridiculous nickname.

"I'm still gonna go with you" he raised his gun again and shot another energy bullet at him. This time, Ash swung the weapon at the bullet and it bounced back to Xigbar and it his the gun, causing it to fall forcibly out of his hand.

"Batter up" Ash smiled evilly. Xigbar shot some more energy bullets at him, but in one swing of his blade, Ash made them all bounce back at him and Xigbar dodged them all.

"Hmph, I've got better things to do than fight an emo teenager who paints their face up like a clown" Xigbar shouted and opened up somewhat of a portal behind him and walked through.

"The great Xigbar, running away from a fight? What a joke. I expected better, even from an Organization XIII member" Ash retorted before Xigbar even left through the portal. Tobias changed back into his bird form from his weapon form and sat back upon Ash's shoulder.

"Thank you" he heard that come from a voice coming out of nowhere. He looked to the two bears who he had saved from becoming target practice for Xigbar.

"How can I understand you?" Ash kept calm even though he was a little freaked out by the fact he was hearing bears talking to him.

"I think it has something to do with that raven on your shoulder" the older bear said to me. Ash looked to Tobias with a look that had a look on it that spoke for itself as if to say "Is this true?" Tobias nodded and then they both looked back to the two brother bears.

"Well, my name is Ash" he introduced himself.

"My name is Kenai, and behind me is my younger brother, Koda" Koda came out from behind Kenai and he waved 'Hello' with his paw. Ash waved back.

"Who was that?" Koda asked.

"Xigbar, I'm hunting down him and his little pals"

"Well, he's been the cause a lot of us are nearly starving to death" Kenai told Ash with his head looking at his front paws.

"What?"

"He's been hunting all the fish that we eat, and we haven't had any food for three days. And the same has happened with the other bears too" Koda said. Ash growled and spoke.

"This world is full of corruption and negativity. I promise I'll get rid of him and end your hunger. I swear on my life" Kenai and Koda looked up to him with smiles.

"And I intend to keep that promise" Ash finished his sentence. Kenai and Koda walked up to him and spoke.

"We'll take you to the salmon run, he's sure to be there"

"Thank you Kenai, and if you're wondering why I want to get rid of him so bad, I'll explain on the way" he said. The three walked together to the salmon run.

A/N: This chapter was a little longer than the first. And 'Brother Bear' is the first world that Ash has come to to hunt down an Organization XIII member. Please review, thanks.


	3. Brother Bear Pt 2

A/N: So, here is the third chapter of the (in my opinion) greatest revenge tale ever told on fan-fiction! Now, Ash has discovered Tobias can turn himself into a key-blade (But Ash doesn't know what a key-blade is yet) and he's met Kenai and Koda from 'Brother Bear', and Xigbar is causing all the other bears to starve by killing and stealing all the fish. Now Ash has promised to end their hunger when he gets rid of his first target, Xigbar. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

On the way to the salmon run, Ash had explained to the two bears his reason for trying to destroy Xigbar and the rest of his comrades in Organization XIII.

"They killed both you and your girlfriend?" Kenai asked. Ash nodded.

"And this is all part of your revenge?" Koda asked, Again, Ash nodded.

"But, how did you rise back to life? There's no turning back after death though" Kenai was confused at this.

"This raven, his name is Tobias, has some kind of power. And that power brought me back, gave me invulnerability, and he turns into my only weapon apparently" Ash explained, and Tobias let a 'Caw' escape his beak.

"But, Ash, revenge isn't gonna solve anything for you" Kenai tried to tell him.

"I'm not gonna stop until I finish off every single one of them, and I'll be saving Xemnas, their leader, for last" Ash told Kenai, ignoring what Kenai told him about revenge not solving a single problem of his.

"Revenge didn't solve anything for me either" Kenai told the human. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"A bear, who was Koda's mother, had gotten into a fight with my older brother Sitka, trying to protect her cub, And Sitka sacrificed himself so me and my brother Denahi could live. I wanted to avenge Sitka's death so badly, that I killed Koda's mother, and I was punished by the great spirits by being turned into a bear"

"That's not gonna happen to me, because I know that I was brought back from my grave for one thing only, revenge" Ash let out an angry grimace at the beginning of that sentence. Kenai, Koda, and Ash stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"This is the salmon run, or at least, what was left of the salmon run before that other guy kept stealing all our food" Koda said. Ash looked over the cliff to see a giant pond with very little fish inside it, and many bears splashing at the water with their paws in misery and hunger.

"I now see how much misery my little "Friend" has caused you. And I made a promise to get rid of him and end your hunger, that's what I intend to do" Ash told the two bears as he pitied their misery and hunger. The threesome turned around after hearing a laugh, the laugh of Xigbar, the source of the bear's misery.

"Xigbar, what a pleasant surprise to see you once more. Come back to finish our fight?" Ash said, gritting his teeth. And the bears were growling and showing their teeth.

"Oh yes, yes indeed. And I'm quiet impressed how you've never used a key-blade before, and yet, you're a natural at it" Xigbar said with an unpleasant smirk.

"Key-blade?"

"That weapon your little bird friend turned into"

"That's what it's called? Very well, I'll take you down with it if it's the last ting I'm ever gonna do before I hunt down the rest of your friends" Ash exclaimed. Tobias flew off Ash's shoulder and transformed into the mystical weapon once more.

"I'll enjoy putting you back in your gave, Brooks" Xigbar yelled once he summoned his guns to appear out of nowhere.

"You've been looking for a fight that will eventually lead to your downfall, you've got one!" Ash and the bear brothers charged to attack Xigbar.

A/N: That's part 2 of Ash's stay in the world of 'Brother Bear'. And this fight is gonna be a good one. There is gonna be a lot of fights in this story, just a heads up. Please review, thanks.


	4. Brother Bear Pt 3

A/N: I promised a fight, and you've got yourselves a fight! It's Ash vs Xigbar. With the help of Kenai and Koda of coarse! And Ash will be taking a trophy for himself in this chapter. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Ash, Kenai, and Koda stood before Xigbar as he summoned his guns.

"If I killed you once before, Brooks, for sure I can do it again" Xigbar boasted out.

"You wish, pirate man" Ash retorted while making fun of his eye-patch. One of the guns fired multiple plasma bullets at them and Ash all bounced them back at Xigbar with his Key-blade.

"Give it up, Xiggy! You've got no power against me!" Ash shouted an insult at him. Kenai then started to wrestle with Xigbar and kept biting his wrists in an attempt to knock the weapons out of his hands.

"The only thing you're looking for in this fight is your own death, bear!" he knocked Kenai to the ground and pointed his gun at the large bear.

"Kenai! No!" Koda cried. Ash then had Tobias come out of his weapon form and flew onto a nearby tree branch. Ash then ran in front of Kenai, and grabbed the plasma bullet with his hand. The nobody gasped in surprise, and so did Kenai and Koda at how Ash caught the bullet and it didn't explode in his hand.

"Big mistake, Xiggy" Ash then threw the bullet at Xigbar and it made the gun in his left hand explode into a million tiny little pieces. Xigbar dropped his other gun on the ground so that he could grip his other hand in pain. Ash picked up the fallen gun and started shooting at his feet.

"Dance for us nobody! Dance!" Ash laughed and shouted as he fired plasma bullets at his feet.

"No, put that down, right now!" Xigbar demanded.

"Why? Because it brings dishonor to a man if they're killed with their own weapon? No, I like this idea" Ash then shot a bullet into Xigbar's leg and it left him on the ground, paralyzed.

"That's a nice coat, I think I'll keep it. As a trophy" Ash said as he stripped Xigbar of his cloak and tore off the sleeves, hood, and he cut the bottom part of the cloak so that it would only go down to his knees. Xigbar was gripping his knee in pain.

"No, you and your bear friends were supposed to be the victims here! Not me!" Xigbar yelled, not wanting to accept his defeat.

"Victims, aren't we all?" Ash said before placing one last plasma bullet into Xigbar's chest, killing him off once and for all. Ash then put on his prize, Xigbar's cloak, and it fit perfectly. Koda then started to cheer.

"That was so cool! And also what you said at the end before you killed him!" Koda then started to give his best impersonation of Ash.

"Victims, aren't we all?" Koda said with a batman style voice.

"Do you know where he was taking the fish?" Ash asked Kenai as he helped him off the ground.]

"Yeah, it's on the other side of that cliff" he answered.

"Take me there" Ash told him. Tobias then let out a few 'Caws' and flew black onto Ash's shoulder. They all walked to where Kenai had specified where Xigbar kept most of the fish the bears ate. Hanging from a huge tree branch was a huge net where thousands of fish were squirming inside.

"Tobias, weapon form, now" Tobias did as ordered and then Ash threw the weapon like a boomerang and it broke the branch off.

"Can you guys help me carry this thing?" Ash asked. The two brothers nodded and they carried the large net back to the salmon run. Ash used his blade to cut the net open and then thousand of fish were falling down from the cliff, and in front of the bears like rain. Tobias let out another 'Caw' and changed back into his bird form. The bears were cheering in happiness that they could eat once again at last.

"Thank you, Ash. We'll never forget what you did for us" Kenai thanked me. Ash hugged Kenai's head and then gave Koda a little noogie as he said his last sentence.

"You're welcome. Now I must set off to find the others, and kill them off too. Goodbye" the bears then waved Ash goodbye and then watched Tobias turn into his ship form and take off for the next world.

"Tobias, number XII is the next one nearby, so set a course for 'Game Central Station'" Ash gave Tobias the order and the raven obeyed.

A/N: Now we're done in the 'Brother Bear' world, and Xigbar is the first one to go down. If you know who number XII is, you know who Ash is gonna enjoy taking out next. And the quote that Ash said "Victims, aren't we all?" comes from the movie 'The Crow'. Awesome movie! Please review, thanks.


	5. Wreck-it Ralph Pt 1

A/M: Welcome to a whole new world for the newest chapter of 'The Raven' and for those of you who are familiar with the new 'Wreck-it Ralph' movie and loved it, than this chapter is gonna make you so psyched. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Tobias landed in the middle of 'Game Central Station' and Ash got out and the ship tuned back into it's bird form. A lot of familiar video game characters were staring at Ash and muttering and whispering. Ash ducked as soon as he saw some sort of space ship that looked exactly like Tobias' ship form fly out of control in the whole building and go through some kind of terminal to a place called 'Sugar Rush'.

"Tobias, ship form, now. Then we're gonna follow whoever that was" Ash gave Tobias his order. As soon as Ash was secure in his ship, he followed the ship through the tunnels giving off electrical surges. As soon as Ash saw the remains of the ship he followed, he jumped out of the ship after seeing someone in a candy cane tree being assaulted by some sort of mechanical bug. Tobias changed into Key-blade form and Ash decapitated the bug.

"You okay?" Ash asked the stranger. He had large hands, messy light brown hair, dark red overalls and a light red shirt, and he had no shoes on.

"I am now, thank you" he thanked Ash for helping him. Tobias turned back into bird form and rested upon Ash's shoulder.

"My name's Ralph, who are you?" the stranger gave an introduction of himself to Ash.

"Ash, and the raven here is Tobias" Ash introduced himself, and Tobias let out a 'Caw' as if he were saying "Hello". The two then shook hands, and Ralph looked over to see something.

"Sugar Rush? Oh great! This is that candy go-kart racing game right next to the 'whack-a-mole'" Ralph complained.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked, even though it was none of his business.

"I'm looking for this medal I earned in another game called 'Hero's Duty'. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone here so I can kill them"

"Kill them? Why would you wanna do that?"

"They helped their comrades kill me and my girlfriend one year ago. Then I was resurrected by Tobias to kill off the killers"

"Is that why you're face is painted like a Gothic clown from 'Silent Hill'" Ash mentally laughed at that comment even though 'Silent Hill' had no evil clowns.

"Yep, why do you need that medal?"

"So that people will start treating me like a real person, and not just the game's bad guy. Oh, there it is! Come on, Ash!" Ralph said as he spotted his medal on another candy cane tree. Ralph climbed all the way down the tree, Ash jumped off and it didn't hurt or cause any pain. He then searched through the ship Ralph entered the game through, and he took out a small pistol that was in a small toolbox.

"Ash, you coming!?" he heard Ralph call.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Ash called back. He then placed the small pistol in the pocket of Xigbar's robe, his trophy from the 'Alaskan Wilderness', and jumped on top of the branch Ralph was hanging from. Then, a small, girly voice caught both their attention.

"Hey!" the boys looked to see a nine-year-old girl with jet-black hair in a pony tail and pieces of different candies in it. Her clothes were nothing but a mint green hoodie, mismatched candy green cane stockings, and a skirt made of Reese's peanut butter cup wrapper.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Ralph,Wreck-it Ralph" Ralph responed.

"Ash, Ash Brooks" the sixteen year old responed.

"You're not from here, are you?" she asked. Ash didn't wanna hear this girl's childish questions.

"Ralph, keep her occupied, and I'll get your medal" he whispered into Ralph's ear. Ralph nodded and left Ash to do his thing, but the thing was, she climbed up before him and had the medal in her hand.

"Hey, are you a clown?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a clown. I've been resurrected from the dead to get revenge so..." the girl cut Ash off.

"What's that? I can't hear you! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb" Ash then tried to swipe the medal out of her hands, but she was so quick you'd be surprised. Ash jumped off the tree and onto the ground and in front of the girl.

"Give me that medal, kid" Ash snarled at her.

"My name is Vanellope, pudding brain!"

"Fine, Vanellope, give me back the medal and nobody is gonna get a single scratch on them"

"What do you take me for? A pea-brained baby? The answer is no" Ash started to get angry and had Tobias turn into his Key-blade and Vanellope gulped.

"Later" she then ran away and noticed Ralph in trouble.

"I'm coming, hang on" Ash helped Ralph out of the green taffy mess, and helped him clean it all off.

"Can you follow her?" Ralph asked him. Ash nodded. Tobias turned into the ship again, and he started to look for that messy haired brat, Vanellope.

"Great, not only do I have an Organization member to destroy here, but I gotta look for a thieving nine-year-old with messy hair? Well that's just great" he scolded himself while gritting his teeth.

A/N: How was that? Now Ash has two problems on his hands right now, Organization XIII member, and Vanellope. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! Please review, thanks.


	6. Wreck-it Ralph Pt 2

A/N: So now we move into chapter six of 'The Raven' and it's the second part that takes place in the world of 'Wreck-it Ralph'. And this part of the story might involve Vanellope being bullied by the other racers, just a heads up .Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

"Where is she!? We've been searching for that thief for half the entire hour we've been here!" Ash screamed. Tobias and he were still flying around 'Sugar Rush' looking for the girl who stole Ralph's medal. When they were flying over what looked like a junk yard, he saw the girl.

"Tobias, I'm gonna jump out, meet me in your weapon form as soon as I'm hidden in that tree over there" he gave Tobias his order and he jumped out of the ship and landed safe and sound in a tree branch. He stuck his arm out and caught Tobias as he changed forms from ship to key-blade form.

"What are you doing?" Ash whispered to himself. He watched as Vanellope was being picked on by a bunch of other racers from the game and standing right next to them was the Organization member he was looking for, Larxene.

"Listen closely you little brat!" the female nobody shouted into Vanellope's face as she held her from her shirt collar.

"King Candy and I aren't gonna let little mistakes like you ruin everything we've ever worked for, just so you could race!" Larxene yelled harshly. She snapped her fingers and had the other racers beat up her kart and tear it to pieces.

"No, stop it! Don't!" Vanellope was now in tears and sobbing heavily as she begged for them to stop. Ash then threw his key-blade like a boomerang and it hit the racer with the candy pumpkin in his head, the key-blade flew back to Ash and they all turned their attention to Ash.

"Suddenly I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door" Ash said with a poetic sort of tone, as he walked slowly across the ground and dragged the tip of his weapon across the dirt and made a long line in the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene asked as she threw Vanellope into the mud puddle behind her with great force.

"You heard me rapping, right Larxie?" Ash insulted Larxene by calling her a stupid name.

"It's Queen Larxene! Not Larxie! And I'd like to know who you are for judging my authority?" she boasted. Queen? That would explain why she's dressed up like a real queen and not in her Organization robe.

"You don't remember brutally slaughtering Karin Granger and her boyfriend Ash Brooks one year ago?" Ash gave her a sinister smile as he caressed the blade of the weapon in his hand. Larxene gasped and looked at him shocked.

"Ash? How did you get here? You died, I watched you die" she screamed. She then pulled out a gun that looked similar to the one Ash got from the ship Ralph flew into 'Sugar Rush'. Ash then gave a low laugh and spoke.

"Quite the collector aren't you? Collecting weapons of fallen warriors from different worlds. Try to take my weapon after killing me? I won't die so easily" Ash then placed his left palm on the bullet hole of the gun.

"Go ahead and take your shot" he taunted her.

"You need professional help, don't you? Let me give it to ya then!" she shot Ash's hand completely clean off and she was laughing and the other racers cheered on for her. Ash then gave off a scary laugh to them as he regenerated his hand completely, the bones, blood vessels, muscle tissue, and skin all grew back. The racers, and Larxene were dumbstruck.

"Oh. My. God" Larxene said slowly.

"Oh my god. Oh my god is right Larxie. Your tragic fate is looking so clear"

"What tragic fate are you talking about, you freak!?" she screamed.

"The tragic fate where you join Xigbar"

"You killed Xigbar?"

"Yeah, next on the list is you, and then I'm going after the other Organization members" Ash pulled out his gun and let Tobias turn back into his bird form and lay on a candy cane tree branch. He kept pointing the weapon at her and he walked towards Vanellope's destroyed kart and picked up small remains of it and threw them at her.

"Each one of these... is a life... a life you helped destroy"

"I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Kill me?" she pretended to be scared.

"I'm not gonna kill you, not yet. Your job is to tell this King Candy fellow of yours that there is someone plotting against him and you" I then picked Vanellope up out of the mud by her hood and she was squirming to break free. Ralph then caught up with Ash and he looked very steamed. Ash handed Vanellope to Ralph and they both were looking at Ash.

"Taffyta! Run him over!" Larxene ordered one of the other racers. She got in her kart, and was getting ready to run Ash over.

"Ash, you might wanna get out of the way!" Ralph called to him.

"Is that gasoline I smell?" Ash asked in a rhetorical manor. Taffyta then charged at Ash, and he pulled the trigger on his gun. After a loud 'Ptew' coming from the gun, the beam of green energy his the grill of her kart and it blew up into flaming pieces of hard candy. She then fell in front of Ash with a terrified look on her face and Ash looked down upon her.

"Boo!" he said and all the racers got in their karts and drove away while Taffyta ran. Larxene just waked through a portal and disappeared. Ash then walked over to Ralph and Vanellope and he had Tobias turn into Key-blade form again.

"You'd better give us some answers right now, or I'm letting Ash take it from here" Ralph said to the small nine-year-old with a stern voice. Vanellope gulped and remembered what became of Taffyta's kart, and how Ash regenerated his hand.

"Okay, I'm bullied a lot by the other racers because I'm a glitch, and I thought that winning one race would make them see that they were wrong. I took the medal because I need a gold coin to enter the race, or anything that looks like a gold coin to enter the race. I was gonna get it back to you as soon as I won the race" Ash was pretty satisfied with Vanellope's explanation, Ralph was still angry. Tobias then turned back into his bird form and rested upon the shoulder of Ash.

"Ralph, listen. We're gonna get back that medal, but first we're gonna help Vanellope win the race and get her some well earned respect, okay?" Ralph wasn't happy with Ash's decision, but he nodded. He had Ralph put Vanellope down and she spoke.

"Come on, we're going to get a new kart" she then ran ahead of the giant wrecker and the resurrected teenager. They both groaned and followed her.

A/N: Nice, huh? I thought I'd use one of the scenes from 'Wreck-it Ralph' but have Ash interfere instead of Ralph, and Taffyta got her kart blown up! How awesome is that!? Anyways, please review, thanks.


	7. Wreck-it Ralph Pt 3

A/N: Happy chapter seven everyone! It's time to see what Ash, Ralph, and Vanellope are going through right now! And we'll get some more action in here. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Upon arriving at the bakery, where to make go-karts for the game and it's characters. Ash was guarding the door so that no one could get to Ralph or Vanellope. With Tobias in key-blade form in his grip, Ash was ready to terminate any threat in his path.

"Hurry up in there! I don't know how long it'll be until we've got guards on our tails" Ash called out to them as he stood a watchful and defending stance in front of the door. After a while, security alarms were ringing and doughnut guards starting to show up and trying to attack Ash with their sticks.

"You really think that's gonna stop me?" Ash laughed at how pathetic their attacks were. With a few swings of his key-blade, the guards were now nothing but cut up pieces of doughnut and crumbs. Ash then ran to Vanellope and Ralph who were singing something on the newly created kart with light green and red frosting.

"Guys, we'd better go! We've got some company" they all then were surrounded by a bunch of candy guards and a tiny little man wearing a crown on his large head.

"Who are you supposed to be, little man?" Ash said in a tough tone. He did have a problem with authority whenever they abused their power and reached their limit.

"This is King Candy, my lovely husband as well" Larxene said as she came out of the shadows and planted a kiss on King Candy's cheek.

"Now hand over the kart, and the glitch, if you please" King Candy asked.

"I'm gonna say 'no' only once. So the answer is no" Ash then pointed his key-blade at the little man's nose and he shrieked a bit, and let out a small gulp, and his teeth were clacking.

"Wrong answer. Guards! Arrest them!" Larxene shouted.

"Grab the kart, and the girl. We'd better go" Ralph nodded with Ash's orders and he picked up the kart with his strength and placed Vanellope on his shoulder. Ash slaughtered all the guards, but more were starting to show up.

"I'm coming!" Ash called out to Ralph. Ralph tripped and fell, Ash helped him up and they started running towards a small pond with hot chocolate as the water.

"You fought pretty good back there" Ralph complimented Ash on how he fought.

"Thanks. Wait, where's Vanellope?" Ash asked. Ralph looked on his shoulder to see she wasn't there anymore. The two then ran back to where Ralph tripped and fell and saw that Vanellope was now in King Candy's arms. She was tied up in black licorice ropes, and an 'Airhead extreme: Sweetly sour belt' was tied across her mouth.

"Come close and she dies!" King Candy warned as soon as Ash and Ralph were about to attack.

"Joyous day! We finally captured the glitch, and she's out of the picture of my beautiful sugar coated kingdom for good" King Candy cheered. Vanellope tried to break free and she let out a muffled scream.

"Larxene, take care of these two while I prepare for the glitch's execution party!" King Candy said to his '"Beautiful" wife, as he got in his kart with Vanellope tied up in the back seat.

"I hope you brought some replacement burial clothes, because after this match, you're gonna need 'em" she said to the two as she took yellow bladed knives from her peppermint read cloak. She then swung her leg at Ash and it made his head twist backwards. Ash's head began to slowly turn back to it's original position. As his head was being screwed on right again, he showed a creepy smile, showing his teeth and widened eyes. He let out a crazy laugh, and it was enough to scare Larxene.

"That is is! I've had enough with you playing games with my head! Now be a good little goth boy, and die!" Larxene shouted and threw all her knives at him. Ash caught all the knives in his hands and he threw them back at her. The knives exploded on impact the moment they touched her body. Larxene's clothes were now gone, and she was back in her Organization robe.

"Please, don't hurt me! You're a gentleman, you wouldn't hurt a woman!" Larxene was begging and begging for forgiveness.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But since you and your fellow members of the organization left me there to die, I have been neither good, nor gentle. And you're no woman! You're a cruel, abusive little trash-sack!" Ash yelled at her. He then took some red licorice vines and tied her to the candy cane tree.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Ralph asked. Ash turned to Ralph and spoke.

"I'm gonna get rid of her. But first, we need answers" Ash turned his head back to Larxene and put the tip of his key-blade on the tip of her nose.

"Why are you all treating Vanellope like this? What did that poor girl ever do to you!?" Ash was angry, and he wanted answers, and as much as possible.

"Okay, I'll talk. King Candy really isn't King Candy, his name is Turbo" Ralph gasped.

"Turbo, I thought he was dead"

"Well obviously, he isn't" Ash pointed out. He then turned to Larxene again.

"Vanellope was a part of the game until Turbo tried to delete her code" that explained why she was a glitch.

"Then she locked up all the villager's and racer's memories so that no one would remember why he did this to her"

"Why is he doing this to her!" Ash shouted.

"I don't know, he locked up my memory too" Ash then smiled evilly.

"Thank you, that will be all. Goodbye!" Ash then didn't hesitate to lunge the key-blade into Larxene's stomach. Her body then faded away into darkness. Tobias then turned back into bird form after being in the form of a key-blade for a long period of time. Ash then took out some lighter fluid and sprayed a great amount of it on the side of what was called 'Diet Cola Mountain'. Then, he took out his lighter, lit it up, and placed it on where he sprayed the fluid. The burning design on the mountain was the shape of a raven.

"Come on Ralph, there's a little girl in that castle that needs our help. Ralph nodded and followed Ash towards the castle. Tobias then landed upon Ash's shoulder and let out two 'Caws'.

A/N: This battle is just getting started, now Ash is gonna get rid of King Candy was well. And hopefully the next battle will be a win! Please review, thanks.


	8. Wreck-it Ralph Pt 4

A/N: Well, I got home from school early today, so that means I'm writing another chapter. This will probably be the last chapter in the 'Wreck-it Ralph' world and Ash will move onto another world, just a heads up. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

As Ralph and Ash were about to enter the candy castle where Vanellope was being kept by King Candy, or rather, Turbo. They had to take out a few Oreo guards. As the two were about to enter the castle and stepping on the remains of the Oreo guards as they walked towards the entrance, they were stopped by a loud shout.

"Freeze, both of you turn around! Now!" they turned around to see a tiny handyman in all blue with a golden hammer and a tall woman holding a gun and dressed in high tech battle armor.

"How about we go into the castle to save our friend without any interferences, or you get taken down and lay on the ground in complete utter defeat" Ash retorted against what the woman said.

"Felix, what are you doing here!?" Ralph exclaimed. Felix said nothing. It was revealed to Ash that the man next to the soldier woman was named Felix. Tobias then turned into key-blade form and Ash attacked the woman who's name was unknown to Ash, but it was Sgt. Calhoun, and made the gun come out of her hand and it broke to pieces as the blade was smashed against the metal of the gun.

"You wanna make me freeze now?" Ash taunted her. She then pulled out a small pistol, similar to the one Ash took from the ship. She shouted again as she was pointing the gun at Ash's face.

"Don't move, or you're dead!" Ash then put his hands up and spoke.

"And I say, I'm dead, and I move" he walked towards her and swiped the gun out of her hands with the one hand that wasn't holding the key-blade.

"Just wait out here, let Ralph and I rescue our friend, and then we'll talk" Ash tossed the gun off the candy bridge and into the saltwater taffy river that surrounded the castle. Felix and Calhoun stayed put while Ash and Ralph walked into the castle. We saw a bunch of people, including King Candy sitting at one large table, with Vanellope tied up, gagged, and hanging from the rock candy chandelier.

"I'd like to propose a toast" King Candy said as he raised his glass. The other candy villagers, but not the other 'Sugar Rush' racers, raised their glasses too.

"To the capture of Vanellope Von Schweetz, and to make sure she'll never cause any trouble again" the big headed king exclaimed. Tobias then shifted from key-blade to bird form and then swooped down after a simply whispered order by Ash to attack and take Vanellope off the chandelier. Tobias let out a loud 'Caw' and knocked the glass out of the false king's hand and left a small diagonal bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Ah! Stupid bird!" King Candy screamed angrily at Tobias. He then swooped and cut Vanellope free with his beak and carried her to where Ralph and Ash stood. King Candy was not too happy to see them of course.

"You!? How did you get past Larxene?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your little female friend back there shouldn't have been playing with knives. King Candy, or would you rather prefer Turbo?" Ash then gripped the handle of Tobias as he shifted back into Key-blade form.

"I have no idea what your talking about, emo boy" King Candy denied before mocking Ash's appearance.

"I think you do, liar!" Ralph screamed at King Candy.

"How about trying to delete Vanellope's code, and making her a glitch? How 'bout that? Or maybe you remember locking up the memories of the racers and villagers too?" Ash talked back at King Candy in a confident tone with an evil grin on his face. Vanellope gasped in surprise knowing now that King Candy was the reason her life was so miserable now.

"Okay, fine! If that's how you wanna play! Fine! I'll play dirty with you!" King Candy yelled as he faded away into blue pixels. In King Candy's place was now Turbo, with blue skin, white jump suit and helmet with a T on it.

"Come and get it if you're looking for your downfall" Ash then made a 'Bring it on' gesture with his hand. Turbo charged at Ash, Ralph, and Vanellope. He kept dodging every key-blade movement that Ash made and he then pinned Vanellope to the ground again.

"Any last words,glitch?" he asked. Ralph tried to stop Turbo, but Ash got in his path. Vanellope then saw Ash pull out his gun and he winked at her.

"Boom" she said.

"Boom?" Turbo asked Vanellope with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Boom" Ash said behind him. The trigger of the gun was pulled and his head was now blown clean off his neck and he rest of the body faded away in pixels. Tobias then changed back into his raven form and rested on Ash's shoulder once again. Ash then turned to Ralph.

"Listen, I know that as soon as Vanellope crosses that finish line she'll be a part of the game again. That's where you come it, make sure she crosses the finish line" Ash was very strict about this.

"Okay, but why can't you do it?" Ralph asked. Felix and Calhoun came through the door and helped Vanellope off the ground.

"I've already done my duty here, now it's time for you to do yours. And that duty is to be a father figure towards Vanellope, take care of her and make her happy" Ralph then started to stammer and deny.

"N-no, I can't I can't even f-fix a single p-p-picture frame" Ash then grabbed Ralph's shirt collar and spoke.

"Listen, father is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children. Be more than that towards her, be the father she needs. I know you can"

"Okay" Ralph said. Ash then jumped into Tobias when he entered ship form. Ash then waved goodbye to them all and flew off.

"Alright, numbers V and VI are in one place, lucky me. Tobias, set a course for 'Danville" Tobias then went to hyper drive all the way to their destination.

A/N: Nice one huh? Now we get two organization members taken down in one place. And if you're familiar with where they're going now, then you must like 'Phineas and Ferb'. Please review, thanks.


	9. Phineas & Ferb Pt 1

A/N: Where we last left off, Ash and Tobias are now in Danville, the home to Phineas and Ferb. And we will get to see some Dr. Doofenshmirtz in here, but he won't come around in the story until later. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

"Tobias, land in the middle of the street right there" Tobias did as Ash ordered and landed in the middle of the small suburban street. But little did they know what the wind from Tobias' jet engines caught some unwanted attention. There were two boys peeing through a crack in their fence, and they saw Tobias turn back into bird form, and perch upon Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, Ferb, do we know who this guy is?" the first brother with a triangle shaped head and shaggy red hair asked. The other brother who had green shaggy hair shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's follow him, maybe we can try and be friends with him" the first brother said. The second brother stayed silent and just followed his brother and tip toed to him using a rose bush as a disguise. The bush's noises were catching Ash's attention. Ash turned around to see the bush in the middle of the street, he scoffed and spoke.

"I'm not fooled, come out of there" Ash said. The two brothers then jumped out of the bush and spoke.

"How did you see past out clever disguise?" the pointy headed boy asked him.

"The street is total concrete, and bush's don't grow on concrete, and it was following every single step I took, like a few steps behind me every time I turned around, It wasn't that hard" Ash explained to the boy how he was able to see through their disguise.

"Well, what's you're name?" he asked.

"Ash, Ash Brooks"

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We were just wondering if you'd wanna hang out and have some fun with us" Phineas said with such a peppy tone.

"I don't have time for fun, sorry" Ash said as he slowly started to walk away from the two boys.

"No time for fun? You gotta have some fun sometime" Phineas stated.

"I'll be having fun as soon as I get rid of those two garbage sacks"

"I'm sorry, you're saying you wanna kill someone?" Phineas asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, they killed my and my girlfriend over a year ago, and I was brought back by Tobias to hunt down my killers"

"Who's Tobias?" Phineas asked Ash as he scratched his head in confusion. Ferb spoke up, he had a British accent.

"I believe it's the Raven perching over his shoulder"

"Yes, it is. Good observation Ferb" Ash complimented Ferb.

"Okay, maybe we can help find them, what do they look like?" Phineas asked. Ash wondered why they'd accept to help him so easily, but he decided if he had help, the faster his mission would be completed.

"How about me for starters?" they all heard a big, loud manly voice come from the other end of the street. It was Lexaeus, the fifth member of the Organization.

"They call you the silent hero, yet you still talk. How does it feel of not holding up to your reputation of silence, huh, Lexy?" Ash scoffed to Lexaeus.

"I remember you too well, Ash Brooks. We killed you one year ago after we saw you and your girlfriend witness us kill off a pack of Heartless" Lexaeus stated while summoning his weapon, which was an Axe Sword. Tobias then turned into key-blade form and Ash got into an attack position.

"Next on my list is you and your little friend. Where is he anyway?" Ash asked in a mocking tone.

"Wait, list?" the muscular nobody was confused.

"Your friends back in 'Alaskan Wilderness' and 'Game Central Station' have been foolish to challenge someone who was after them for revenge"

"You're the guy who killed Xigbar and Larxene, aren't you?" Lexaeus was now in shock that he was facing the slayer of his comrades.

"How do you know I've been taking out your friends? That is the real question here" Ash was shocked, but kept it to himself as he spoke in a tone that was mockingly.

"Our superior has been keeping a watchful eye upon you, Ash. He knows you're coming for us, and your little revenge plot is gonna fail, I know it is" Lexaeus said in a tone that was hiding his confidence.

"Well, Lexy, it's about time you accepted your fate... and disappeared!" Ash lunged his key-blade towards Lexaeus, and it was blocked with his sword.

"You're really gonna try and take me out when it's obviously you that's going to be the one that will fall" Lexaeus smiled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well you're gonna find that I'm full of surprises" Ash then tried to swing the blade towards Lexaeus' face. But again the attack was blocked. Phineas then was shooting rocks at Lexaeus with a slingshot, Ferb was doing the same.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, boys" the nobody said as he noticed the two brothers join the battle.

"I was just about to say the same thing" Ferb retorted with a strong look of dislike on his face.

"You boys are as arrogant as you are dimwitted!" Lexaeus yelled at the moment he started to charge at the boys. Ash then rushed in front of him sliced the arm with the weapon in hand off his body.

"Who's dimwitted and arrogant now, huh?" Ash then smiled in an evil fashion and swiped the blade across Lexaeus' rock hard stomach. Lexaeus then fell to his knees.

"Too slow old chap! Better luck next time. If there even is a next time" Ash then walked away as Lexaeus faded away into the shadows.

"Well boys, your help has been proven useful" Ash admired the boys for their bravery and courage to stand up to Lexaeus like that.

"Thanks, Ash!" Phineas cheered.

"There's another one like him here. I'd like your help to track him down and silence him" Ash offered Phineas.

"Are you kidding? Or course we can help! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today" Phineas said as he accepted Ash's offer and then turned to his brother.

A/N: The first chapter in the 'Phineas and Ferb' world. And the first to go down is Lexaeus. Now there's Zexion to look for, I wonder where that little emo punk may be hiding. Please review, thanks.


	10. Phineas & Ferb Pt 2

A/N: Now, for those of you who were following along, Lexaeus has been destroyed at the hands of Ash, Phineas, and Ferb. Now they are in search for Zexion, number VI of the Organization. But the three boys will have to face an unknown threat working under Zexion along the way. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

As Ash, and the two brothers walked the streets of Danville, they stayed silent, apparently there wasn't much to talk about under the circumstances that they would face on their way to take out the second Organization member that came here with Lexaeus. Phineas spoke up after tugging Ash's cloak.

"Ash, what are those things?" Phineas pointed out to some kind of creatures that looked like them, only their bodies were veiled in shadows and their eyes glowed red and their teeth were pointy sharp.

"Trouble" Ash growled. Tobias shifted into key-blade form once more and Ash swiped the blade against the bodies of the unknown creatures. The creatures didn't fall, but they screeched in deep pain of what Ash's blade had done to them.

"Why won't these things fall!?" Ash shouted in total rage that his weapon didn't make the creatures fall like they were supposed to. Ash then took another good long look at the creatures while they were off guard. At that very moment, Ash struck once more, and the creatures faded away into the shadows.

"All gone" Ash smiled and Tobias shifted back into a bird and perched over his shoulder. Phineas caught Ash's attention again.

"Ash, look! I think that's where the monsters came from" Phineas was pointing to a large building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head, and a black smoke tornado was spiraling around the roof.

"And judging by the creatures we just faced, and that tornado of smoke surrounding the roof of the building, I know who the next organization member is" Ash told the boys.

"Who is it then?" Phineas shrugged as he asked.

"Zexion, he has the power to control illusions at will, and make them do as he commands" Ferb then spoke up again after a long period of silence.

"How is it you know who they are and what they can do?" Ash then started to explain the whole situation to Ferb.

"Before they killed Karin and I, we witnessed each of their powers as they killed a herd of creatures they called 'Heartless'. They then saw us witness the whole thing and decided to kill us right on the spot for some reason" Phineas was in total shock of the result of how Ash died.

"Well, are we gonna go there or not?" Phineas then snapped out of shock as he heard Ash snap him out of it with his call.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We know where the building is, even though me nor my brother have been there before. It's the building two blocks away from City Hall" he specifically told Ash where the building was, even though he wasn't going there to face Zexion alone.

"Lead the way then" Ash softly ordered Phineas. They ran ahead of Ash. Ash then ran after them, and Tobias flew off his shoulder and flew above the heads of the two brothers. After a half hour of running and catching their breaths every time they stopped to take a break, they finally reached the building.

"The floor the tornado is above is the obviously the penthouse floor. We'll take the elevator since the map says the stairs only go up to the twenty-fifth floor, so that means the penthouse is on the next floor up" Ash explained to the boys as they stared at the map in the frame on the wall on the outside of the door. The boys then took the elevator, but Tobias had been ordered to fly up to the penthouse floor by Ash, and to wait outside until being summoned for combat.

"Alright, this is it. Get your slingshots ready boys" Ash had told the boys. Phineas and Ferb did as they were told and got a sharp and pointy rock in their slingshots. The elevator door then opened and they come to face Zexion standing in front of a vortex in the middle of the room with a purple beam of energy emitting from the center. That beam must have been what was causing the vortex above the building to form.

A/N: It's battle time in the next chapter, and you'd better believe it'll be awesome! And epic as well! Please review, thanks.


	11. Phineas & Ferb Pt 3

A/N: Hello everyone, now I'm posting this chapter because I'm obviously gonna be busy on Christmas day, so here's the new chapter of 'The Raven'. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas everyone!

Normal P.O.V.

"You!?" Zexion shouted as he jumped backwards in surprise.

"Me" Ash said back as he pulled out the gun he took from 'Game Central Station' and shot at Zexion. The bullet missed and it hit a small clay pot, causing it to fall into tiny little pieces, and now there was dirt, flowers, and little clay pieces all over the floor.

"I thought you were dead! You should be dead!" Zexion exclaimed in disbelief of what he saw before him.

"You're right, Zexy, I should be dead. But a little birdie brought me back"

"Little birdie? You're a raven!? I thought ravens were just legends" Zexion was in complete shock now, he even slipped on some of the pottery pieces and fell on his butt to the floor.

"Raven?" Phineas and Ferb said in unison with one raised eyebrow.

"Ravens are human beings resurrected by a mystical raven in order to set the wrong things right when that being has had a terrible flow of sorrow upon the soul, and it cannot rest until their thirst for revenge has been quenched" Zexion explained. The boys seemed to get the right idea now. Zexion then opened his lexicon and spoke with a mischievous smile.

"But, you're little raven friend here won't be so tough after this" Zexion then took a deep breath and began to say a spell. But before he could, Ash put his lips together and whistled. Tobias then flew through the open window of the room and swiped the book out of Zexion's hand with his bare talons.

"Not so tough without your little book of tricks, aren't you? No magic, just one hand held weapon, and that is all" Ash said when he took the book out of Tobias' talons, and threw it on the ground and lit it on fire with a match he found in his pocket. When the book was destroyed, the vortex was gone, and so was the purple beam of energy coming out of it.

"Fine by me, as long as it means putting back with Karin in the land of the dead" Zexion scoffed as he took a samurai sword off the wall.

"You leave Karin out of this!" Ash yelled. He then reached his hand and the key-blade form of Tobias was now in hand.

"Ah, your raven can be used as a key-blade. I'll have the pleasure of studying it's power, and harnessing it as my own once you and your friends there are dead" Zexion gave another evil grin and showed his teeth.

"I'd rather have the pleasure of seeing how you end up after being destroyed by me, ya big emo loner" Ash mocked.

Phineas and Ferb snickered and covered their mouths up as they laughed.

"NOBODY CALLS ME EMO!" Zexion then charged at Ash and tried to stab him with the sword from the wall, but Ash did a simple parry stance with the blade and made the sword blade get stuck in the ceiling. The purple haired nobody then took the sword out of the ceiling and laughed.

"Not bad, but I am better"

"I doubt it" Ash showed his teeth in an evil smile of pure pleasure. Ash then had the next attack and lunged at Zexion's sword. The great force of the lunge pushed Zexion against a closet door and it opened. In that closet, there was a man in a lab coat, and he was tied up and gagged.

"Help that man up" Ash ordered the two brothers. They then took a sharp piece of broken pottery and cut the ropes slowly. Ash on the other hand picked Zexion's sword off the floor and threw it at the open window of the apartment.

"Good luck fighting without a weapon, emo boy" Ash mocked him again. As soon as Zexion was growling and getting ready to charge at Ash and beat him with just his fists, Ash lifted his arms in a T-stance position. Then, all the windows were blown open with a strong wind.

"I've brought my friends for help" Ash smiled.

"Friends?" Zexion asked, Ash nodded. Out of all the windows came a whole flock of ravens came through the window and started to peck at Zexion.

"How do you like your surprise, Zexy?" Zexion didn't hear Ash, he just kept flailing his arms around and getting pecked at by the ravens. The ravens were causing Zexion to walk backwards without seeing where he was walking. Then, Zexion slipped on a piece of broken pottery and he fell backwards out the open window. Ash heard a crushing sound, he must have fell on top of a car. A female's scream was heard from a distance, and so were several car alarms went off, and horns were beeping.

"Four down, nine to go" Ash told himself. All the ravens flew out the windows, except for Tobias, he stayed perched on Ash's shoulder. The man then came up and walked to Ash.

"Thank you sir, that guy was so creepy, he came in here with a book and then all of a sudden I was unconscious and tied up in my own closet" he had a German accent.

"Your welcome"

"My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz"

"Ash Brooks" they shook hands. The two boys then were about to speak to Ash, but then they saw something.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas cheered.

"Parry?" Doofenschmirtz asked.

"Yeah, he's our pet platypus" Phineas stated.

"Is every platypus named Perry?"

"In a perfect world, yes" Ferb said with a thumbs up sign on his left hand. Ash then petted Perry's head.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the other Organization member, how many do you have left to go after?" Phineas asked.

"Well, there were thirteen before, now that four have been destroyed at my hand, that leaves only nine"

"Glad to know, kid" Doofenschmirtz said. Ash then walked to the door.

"Are you gonna jump out the window like Batman or something?" Phineas asked.

"No, I thought I'd use the front door for once" he then winked at the boys and German pharmacist. Once Ash was out of the building, he had Tobias shift into ship form, and they took off to the next world.

"Alright, we've got numbers III and VIIII in this one world called 'The Pridelands' so we'll head there next" Tobias then set his engines to full speed and they flew to their next destination.

A/N: Okay, that concludes our time in the world of Phineas and Ferb, hope it was fun for you guys! And if Ash were to have a theme song, it would be 'Before I'm Dead' by 'Kidneythieves'. Anyways, please review, thanks. And also, have a merry Christmas everyone!


	12. Lion King Pt 1

A/N: I'm back from Christmas, and over that day and all of the presents I got, I got some new ideas for some stories, and I'll make a side story aside from this. It'll be a 'Wreck-it Ralph' story so be sure to look forward to that. But for now, let's focus on 'The Raven' for now. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

"Yep, there it is, Tobias. The Pridelands" Ash sighed as he prepared to land at his next destination. Suddenly there was a huge storm and there were glowing green sparks around the ship.

"Blast it, this storm is getting in my view, and I can't see a dang thing" Ash complained. Tobias then turned back into his bird form without Ash ordering him to do so and Ash felt some peculiar change in his body. That was all that Ash remembered before blacking out.

Ash returned to consciousness a few hours later. He woke up by a river and he went over to get a sip of water. As he opened his dreary eyes, he saw that his reflection wasn't the reflection of a human, he was a black furred lion with a black main with his face makeup still on, and Tobias was perching on the branch of a dead tree. He caught Ash's attention with a 'Caw'.

"What just happened?" Ash asked himself. The was then surrounded by growling voices, he turned around to see two adult lions. One was a tall male with a red main, the other was a female that had lighter fur than he did.

"Who are you? Outsider! Explain yourself for being in our territory!" the male shouted. Ash then twitched his head, signaling Tobias to shift into weapon mode. He flew off the dead tree and turned into the key-blade. Ash caught it in his mouth. He growled to the other adult lions.

"I don't know how you just did that, but you're still gonna answer to us for trespassing!" the female was getting ready to attack. As she attacked, Ash swung the key-blade at her and she was bashed against a rock.

"How do ya like me now, pretty kitties?" Ash back talked them. The male growled and jumped in the air, ready to attack Ash and claw him. Ash did a back-flip, causing his hind paws to kick the male lion in the lower part of his face and then spun around in the air, causing the blade of his weapon to leave a scratch in the side of his face.

"Stand down, and don't even bother getting up this time" Ash then had Tobias turn back into a raven and he perched on Ash's lion back. The two other lions got back up and the male was smiling.

"I like the way you fight" he complimented.

"Thanks" Ash then turned his head and walked away like a sassy cat (A/N: Ironic because he is a cat).

"Wait, we'll consider you a part of our pride" the female called out to Ash. He turned around and spoke.

"Listen, I'm only here to look for two people who are supposedly lions, so I can kill them and bring their demented souls to justice" Ash explained to the other lions who stood before them.

"Why would you want to kill them?" the male asked with a confused look.

"So I can avenge my love, she's dead because of them" Ash growled while showing off his sharp lion teeth.

"That's sad" the female said while her head dropped.

"The same fate could happen to you unless you help me" Ash said. Tobias shook his tail-feather a bit and let out two 'Caws'.

"Alright, we'll help you. But first, what's your name?" the male asked.

"Ash" he responded.

"My name is Simba and this is my mate Nala" Simba said to Ash while nuzzling his beloved mate.

"Nice to meet you both" Ash then walked over to Simba and Nala, he was starting to trust them more.

"Alright, I'll trust you to help me find them and end their lives, but don't slow me down"

"We, won't we promise you" Nala said. Ash nodded.

"Alright, lead the way" Ash said.

"To where?" Simba asked after he and Nala exchanged glances.

"Where you live, I wanna see everywhere so I can locate them easily" Ash said. Nala then nodded and started to lead the way.

A/N: There you all have it! That's the return chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! And hope you all had yourselves a merry Christmas. Please review, thanks.


	13. Lion King Pt 2

A/N: Welcome to part two of this great tale of revenge in the world of 'The Lion King'. So far this story has been popular with a lot of people, and it's incredibly amazing too. No, not amazing, it's glorious. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Simba lead the way as he, Ash, and Nala walked back to Pride Rock while Tobias kept a watchful eye from the sky. Ash remained silent, and dared not to speak a word of anything to the two lion mates.

"You don't talk that much" Nala said.

"I'm not the one for small talk when walking in a place I'm not familiar with" Ash said in a barely audible tone. Then, a lion with blonde fur and a hairstyle of his own jumped in front of them. The lion was about to attack Simba and Nala, but it jumped and shivered.

"Hello, Demyx, Demy, number VIIII" Ash said with a sly evil smile. Tobias then swooped down and turned into the key-blade and landed in Ash's mouth. Demyx was now terrified.

"Oh, hey Mr. Brooks, sir. You know, for the record, I was totally against the idea of killing you, but the others just wouldn't listen to me" Demyx stuttered.

"Well, you should have thought about that before having your eye-patched friend placed over fifty three bullets in the backs of both my girlfriend and I" Ash said while showing his teeth in an angry look. Simba and Nala stayed silent, but showed angry looks and snarling.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice but to fight" Demyx said. He then summoned his blue sitar from a small pond nearby.

"Your little toy won't handle me, Demy, just accept your tragic fate and succumb to it already!" Ash charged at Demyx, and he swiped the sitar out of Demyx's paw, and left a large, long cut across the side of the lion nobody's body. Nala pounced on Demyx and Simba lifted his head up. Ash threw the sitar on the ground and then slammed the key-blade into the instrument and it was nothing more than shattered pieces and strings, and then it all turned into miniature puddles.

"NO! Not my sitar! Anything but my sitar!" Demyx cried out in agony of losing his most prized possession. Ash then stood above Demyx and spoke.

"Are you ready to go down with your fellow men in the black coats? Or are you still gonna play this game the hard way?" Ash smiled mercilessly over his victim.

"Please, I beg this of you. Mercy please, mercy!" Demyx cried while letting tears stream down his face and struggling to free himself from the grips of Simba and Nala.

"Mercy, that was what Karin and I begged for before you killed us, but did we receive mercy? No! We didn't get any mercy, you get none back!" Ash then jumped in the air and did a flip and lunged the blade into Demyx's back. Demyx shrieked in pain and he just struggled in pain, but then gave into his fate and gave himself to death.

"That's five Organization members down, only eight to go" Ash smiled as he watched the body of Demyx fade away into the shadows like the others have. Simba and Nala walked to Ash.

"Amazing, you're a really good fighter" Nala complimented him. Tobias transformed back into a raven and perched on Ash's lion back.

"Thanks, now all that's left is one more, then I move onto the next world and take that one, or ones out for good" Simba now knew how valuable this mission was to Ash. If he finished off all his enemies, he could be at peace and know that his soul can rest without a great sorrow staining it's pure, innocent surface.

"Shall me move on?" Ash asked. The two other lions nodded and continued to lead the way. When they all came back to Pride Rock, the saw a black eagle flying over the tip of Pride Rock and he was generating powerful whirlwinds around his body. And out of his beak was laughing evilly.

"Who is that!?" Simba exclaimed.

"That is no doubt, Xaldin" Ash growled.

A/N: Here it comes, the next battle. Hope the one with Demyx was nice, even though he didn't really fight at all because he was a wimp and Ash killed him off easily. Anyways, please review, thanks.


	14. Lion King Pt 3

A/N: Well, we have another fight in this chapter, and with Xaldin being a bird while he controls the wind, things are gonna be a little be a little bit different, and a bit difficult for Ash, Simba, and Nala. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

"Why, hello there, Xaldy. You've become a pretty little birdie now, how's that been working out for ya?" Ash called up to Xaldin. The bird formed nobody looked down to see Simba, Nala, and Ash face him. Tobias changed into key-blade form and landed in the grip of Ash's mouth.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're the guy who killed Xigbar, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Demyx" Xaldin said as he flapped his wings and landed in front of the three lions.

"Yep, and you're death is gonna add to the list, Xaldy" Ash smiled and got ready to pounce on Xaldin.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" the giant black eagle shouted and used his wings to generate a powerful wind and made Ash, Simba, and Nala hit their backs on a huge rock.

"Well, then. Mr. "I'm so big, mean, and scary" I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, and we never miss" Xaldin said as he summoned his spears from a tornado above them. Ash then let his key-blade fall out of his mouth, and Tobias then let out a 'Caw' and perched on the rock that the three lions hit their backs on. Ash kept walking towards Xigbar and snarled as he slowly approached him. Xaldin threw one of his spears at Ash, but he caught it and threw it back to Xaldin, and it pierced through the wing and the pointy bit of the spear hit the ground and Xaldin couldn't break free.

"OW! OW! OW! Now you're gonna get it, clown face!" Xaldin shouted and threw another spear at Ash. It pierced his body, and Ash pulled it out, and the wound sealed itself up and not a scab or a scar was left on where the spear penetrated it.

"The only one who's gonna get it now, bird brain, is you" Ash threw the other spear at Xaldin's other wing, and it went through it, just like the other one and his other wing was pinned to the ground as well. All of Xaldin's spears that were floating in mid air then landed into his body and caused him a great deal of pain, but did not kill him.

"Wh-who are you?" Xaldin asked weakly.

"Remember a year ago? Karin Granger and her boyfriend Ash brooks? You killed them, showed them no remorse, killed them without reason"

"We killed those two teenaged losers for a reason. We were going to add their hearts to our collection, and once we had enough master-less hearts to form Kingdom Hearts, we could get the hearts we had been yearning for" Xaldin explained.

"What did the hearts of Ash and Karin had to do with your stupid little Kingdom Hearts!?" Ash shouted as he slapped his paw across Xaldin's beak.

"Once we killed them, their hearts were gonna be a part of Kingdom Hearts, but the boyfriend's heart was stolen by a bird, a raven to be exact. The girl's heart went where we wanted it to go" Xaldin was now in even more pain then before. He wasn't the type that would show fear, but Ash was scaring him, the fact that he could heal himself at an accelerated rate, and the face he could kill the other Organization members. Xaldin gasped and spoke again.

"No way, you're him, Brooks" Ash nodded and smiled.

"Hope you enjoy eternity rotting with your friends" Ash then took up a jagged rock, and plunged it into Xaldin's abdomen. Xaldin groaned and moaned, but then he gave into the shadows of death itself. The other lions had been watching the whole fight, and they all cheered in happiness.

"Thank you, that eagle had been stealing our prey, we hadn't had any food or fresh water for so long" one elderly lion said. Simba patted Ash on the back.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much we've been through since Xaldin took over every single part of our pride. Surely you must stay for the festival"

"Festival, for what?" Ash asked with a raised brow.

"A festival in your honor for defeating Xaldin at long last" Nala said. Ash then sighed and said 'Yes' it had been a while since he had some fun.

The night of the festival had come, and Ash was enjoying himself. He still had to focus on his mission of hunting the other members of the Organization. He looked at his left paw and on the middle claw was his sliver ring that Karin gave to him for Christmas two years ago, he had never smiled so much that year. Ash pulled the paw with the ring on it close to his chest.

"Soon, Karin. Soon the both of us will be able to rest in peace without a single wave of sorrow soaking us with the water of eternal misery. Nothing will disturb us" Ash then extended his claws and made them run down his body. The claws left three bloody scratch marks that went down to where his heart was, all the way down to his lion stomach. The cuts healed themselves again.

The next morning, Ash said goodbye to Simba and Nala, and they wished Ash luck as he continued to hunt the other organization members. Ash hopped into his ship and as they left the atmosphere of the Pride lands, Ash's lion body glowed and he noticed his paws on the controls of the ship turned back into hands and he knew he was back into his human form.

"Tobias, We've got numbers XI and IV in this one other world. It seems we've been come to be feared, that must be why they're now going to different worlds in groups of two. So set a course for 'Deep Jungle'" Tobias obeyed his order and they set of for the next world.

A/N: Alright, that's it for the world of 'The Lion King'. And now we're going into the world of 'Tarzan'. Hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter, and those of you who have seen and/or familiar with 'Tarzan'. Please review, thanks.


	15. Tarzan Pt 1

A/N: Here we have it! The Raven has entered the world of 'Tarzan'. Now, behold the gloriousness that is 'The Raven' and it's new chapter! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Tobias landed on the top of a huge tree house, and transformed back into his raven form and perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's take a look around" Ash muttered to himself as he jumped of the edge of the tree house and landed on the ground unharmed. The walk went on for three hours and the sun was beginning to set, and there was no where to set up a camp for the night. Some leaves fell off the branch of a tree and Ash took notice of this, he then saw that out of the trees came a human wearing a loincloth and had long brown hair wielding a spear and he was in a fighting stance in front of a familiar nobody with long pink hair and a scythe in hand.

"Well, well. Marluxia. Number XI" Ash said as he readied his key-blade and charged at Marluxia and knocked the weapon out of his hand. When Marluxia hit the ground with the tip of Ash's blade touching his chin, he spoke with a grimace.

"What's the big idea huh!? Wait, don't I know you?"

"You remember Karin Granger, and how you murdered her one year ago?" Ash asked with a raised evil eyebrow.

"You're her emo boyfriend aren't you!? I now know who killed Xigbar, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, and Xaldin"

"And guess which girly haired nobody is gonna add to the list"

"Me?" Marluxia whimpered in a girly tone.

"Straight up. And I'm not emo! This is emo" Ash then started to do an emo impression.

"As soon as I kill you I will go sit in the dark corner and write a poem about a weeping cockroach"

"Yuck!" Marluxia gave a disgusted look and stuck out his tongue. He then grabbed his scythe and stuck it right through Ash's heart. Ash pulled the scythe out and the wound closed itself. Ash let out an evil chuckle and spoke.

"You know Marly, I knew I'd find you somewhere surrounded by green stuff, plants, or flowers. It's just so...you" then he lashed his blade across Marluxia's robe several times leaving tears in the fabric of the robe and bleeding cuts on his skin. He took Marluxia's scythe off the grassy floor and chopped it in half with his key-blade sword.

"Sorry, but you've just lost, Marly" Ash then lunged the blade of Marluxia's own weapon into his abdomen and he faded into the darkness. Ash's key-blade then turned back into Tobias and he looked towards the jungle man who was fighting Marluxia before.

"Hello" he said. Ash just stared.

"Tarzan" the jungle man said as he pointed to himself.

"Tar-zan" he said again.

"Oh, I see" Ash said.

"Oh, I see" Tarzan repeated Ash.

"Tarzan, Oh, I see" Tarzan said as he pointed to him and then Ash.

"No, no, no, no. I'm Ash" Ash said calmly back to Tarzan.

"No, no, no, no. I'm Ash" Tarzan copied Ash again.

"No" Ash said.

"Ash, Tarzan" Ash said pointing to himself and then Tarzan.

"Ash" Tarzan said his name right this time.

"Exactly" Ash said. There was then a huge giant beacon of flames launching itself into the sky, attracting the attention of Ash and Tarzan.

"Axel" Ash growled with sheer anger. Another beacon was lit and Tarzan repeated Ash.

"Axel" Ash then started to run towards the source of the flaming beacon and Tarzan followed behind him.

A/N: There ya have it! Hope it was good, and now we have five more Organization members with Marluxia out of the way at long last. Peace will be restored! Please review, thanks!


	16. Tarzan Pt 2

A/N: Part two in the world of Tarzan, and there's gonna be an unexpected twist in the story. I hope this twist will make a great part of the story. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Ash and Tarzan ran to the direct source of the beacon that they saw. With Tobias in his key-blade form in a firm grip, Ash was ready to take down Axel. They were stopped in their tracks when they saw a gorilla and an elephant in a huge cage, and standing in front of it was Axel, the nobody who wielded Chackrams, and had spiky red hair.

"Axel, name's Ash, got it memorized?" Ash said to get his attention.

"That's my catchphrase you stole there, clown boy! Wait a minute, you're Ash Brooks. And, you're alive" Axel was lost for words.

"I'm guessing you know what I want" Ash said.

"Revenge, believe me, Ash, you've got every right to be mad at the Organization. But please, I tried to stop them from doing what they did to you and Karin, please"

"You want me to believe you?" Ash asked. Axel nodded with a nervous smile.

"Than prove your worth" Ash lunged at Axel and he started to block the blade with his Chackram, and it was successfully blocked. Axel threw one of his Chackrams into Ash's back and it left a huge bleeding scar running down his back, but the blood seeped back into the cut it healed itself perfectly, not a single scratch or scar wasn't healed or didn't disappear. Although there were cuts in the fabric of the coat and the back of Ash's black shirt.

"You've made the worst mistake you could possibly make, my flaming haired friend" Ash then threw the Chackram back at Axel and it made a huge cut in his arm and made it bleed. Axel then decided he had no other choice but to fight harder. Ash did the same, he knocked Axel onto his stomach on the ground and he put several bleeding cuts in Axel's back and coat.

"I assume you're ready to admit defeat, liar?" Ash asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't lie about trying to help you. You remember that time I beat you at that toy key-blade fight?" Axel asked. Ash then remembered.

-Flashback-

"Alright Lea, you ready?" a thirteen year old Ash said as he stood in front of his best friend, Lea.

"First one to fall is the loser" Lea said with a chuckle. They both then let the wooden blades hit one another and they were laughing and playing together. Ash's blade was knocked out of his hand, and Lea pretended to stab him.

"Ow! You got me! You win, Lea" Ash pretended to die and stuck his tongue out. Lea helped him up and spoke.

"We're always gonna be best friends, aren't we, Ash?" Lea asked.

"Forever means forever, Lea. That means yes" They did their secret and shake and stuck their tongues out at one another as a part of their secret handshake.

-Flashback Over-

"Lea?" Ash asked with disbelief. Axel nodded and got up under Ash's boot. Tobias turned back into a bird and perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Long time no see, Ash" Axel said with a slight giggle.

"You have no idea" they then turned their attention to Tarzan as he helped free the elephant and gorilla from the cage. They all looked to Ash.

"Thank you" Tarzan said. Ash knew he helped free some of Tarzan's jungle friends.

"You're welcome" Ash said. Tarzan smiled and walked over to Ash like a gorilla and pulled something from behind his back, it was a piece of string with a crocodile's tooth tied to it.

"Good luck, protection" Ash took the charm and tied it around his neck, the necklace was a perfect fit.

"Thank you, Tarzan" Ash said with a smile as he stroked the tooth.

"You're welcome, Ash" Tarzan then turned to the elephant and gorilla and he spoke.

"Terk, Tantor, come" Tarzan and his two animal friends and they walked off into the forest and were out of plain sight. Ash then helped Axel off the ground and spoke.

"Do you have a camp made?"

"Yeah"

"Is it nearby?"

"It's behind a waterfall, it's not too far from here" Ash then helped carry Axel to the campsite and they settled themselves in. Ash took off Axel's robe and shirt to treat the cuts that he inflicted on Axel. As soon as the cuts had been treated and wrapped in medical cloth, Ash had gotten two bottles of Dr. Pepper out of the ice box for Axel and himself.

"Ash, are you some kind of... a ghost?" Axel asked.

"Boo" Ash said with a good humored tone. He uncapped the bottles and handed one to Axel.

"I don't know what I am. But I'm gonna need your help to take out the other organization members"

"Alright, but Roxas might be able to help us"

"Then we'll get his help too. Where is he?"

"He's in this one place with Luxord and Vexen, it's called 'Disney town'"

"Then that's where we'll go to get his help and kill the other two"

"Agreed, but tonight we stay and sleep"

"Alright. If that's what you wanna do" Ash then drank the last of his drink and he fell asleep by the cave wall.

A/N: Alright, now we've got a team up here! Told ya that this would be good! And now we'll have Ash and Axel, and soon Roxas will be teaming up to take down the other members of the Organization. Please review, thanks.


	17. Disney Town Pt 1

A/N: Alright, here's the new chapter of 'The Raven' and things are gonna get even more interesting than they once were. And there is gonna be some familiar Disney characters in this world. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Axel and Ash left for 'Disney Town' the next morning. Axel convinced Ash to step through a portal with him rather than to fly there in Tobias. As they arrived, they saw glaciers everywhere.

"Vexen?" Ash asked Axel.

"Definitely Vexen" he responded. Axel got out his Chakcrams and Tobias flew into the air and turned into key-blade form, Ash then caught the weapon as it fell to the ground.

"Now, I'm ready" Ash said. They came upon a gazebo, with Vexen shouting threats at a female mouse wearing an elegant dress and tiara. Ash then threw his key-blade at Vexen and it pierced his shoulder. Vexen dropped his shield and backed against the wall of the gazebo in pain. The blade then pulled itself out of his shoulder and turned back into Tobias and landed on Ash's arm. Vexen turned to where the raven flew to see Ash with Axel behind him.

"Wait a minute, Axel? Why are you helping Ash Brooks? And more than that, why is he alive?" Vexen was angered and speechless.

"What we did to Ash and his girlfriend was suckish and unreasonable. And Ashy here is the reason that all of the organization members besides myself are dead, and your dead and Luxord's are about to add to the list" Axel said. Tobias turned back into a key-blade again and stood before Vexen's now weakened body.

"No, please! I don't want to..." Vexen begged but was cut off by Ash.

"Goodbye" Ash interrupted as he lunged his blade into Vexen's chest and his body turned to shadowy dust. Tobias then perched upon Ash's shoulder as he turned back into a raven. Ash then looked down to the elegantly dressed female mouse as she spoke to him.

"I'm so grateful that you took care of our little problem, but we have two others that need to get put out of our kingdom's way" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you exactly?" he asked, confused.

"I'm Minnie, the town's queen" Ash then gasped and spoke.

"Oh, please forgive me, your majesty. Where are my manners, my name is Ash Brooks. I came here to look for and kill anyone else in the black robes as revenge for killing my girlfriend" Ash bowed in respect to Minnie.

"There's no need to be so formal, darling. Just call me Minnie" She told him, and he rose from kneeling to her.

"Why is he with you?" Minnie asked with a raised eyebrow this time.

"He felt bad about what happened to me and he's vowed to help me in my quest to finish them all off. And he says one of the other ones in black robes can help us, because he felt the same way he felt" he explained. Minnie now understood and spoke.

"Alright then, Ash. I will allow you to hunt down the other people in the black hoods. This girl must have been really special to you for wanting to avenge her death" Ash nodded and walked to Axel.

"Come on, we'd better go and find Roxas" Axel nodded as well and they walked their way around the town, looking and looking for Roxas. They then encountered him eating a sandwich in a darkened alleyway.

"Roxas" Axel said, catching his attention. Roxas then jumped back in surprise to see Ash, and that he was alive.

"Axel, what is he doing alive?" Roxas asked.

"I promised him we would help him avenge his girlfriend. And I told him how bad you felt when we killed them" Axel explained everything thoroughly to Roxas. He got off the ground and went to Ash.

"Alright, I'll help" he then shook hands with Ash and they started to walk through the town.

A/N: Well, now we just have Luxord to take out, and as for those of you wondering where Saix is, he'll be with Xemnas in the final battle. Please review, thanks!


	18. Disney Town Pt 2

A/N: Here we have it, the last world before we get to the real big battle! And there will be a huge twist that comes to play that will make Ash wanna kill Xemnas even more than he once did. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Hours went by while searching for Luxord. But they came across a field where the grass was dead and old, the trees were dying and had no leaves on their branches, and there were jagged and pointy rocks that stuck out of the ground like stalagmites . Luxord stood in the middle of the field and had cards circling his body. Without turning around, Luxord spoke.

"Ash Brooks, Axel, and Roxas. Isn't that nice? An enemy and two traitors, all working together" Luxord then turned around to face Ash, Roxas, and Axel. All the cards that levitated around Luxord in a circle then went into his robe and he spoke again.

"You know, I thought you would have made a great addition to the organization, Brooks. I even told our superior about my idea, he didn't like it, especially that you killed most of our members" Ash smirked as Tobias turned into his key-blade in his hand. Roxas summoned his key-blade, and Axel summoned his chakrams. Luxord pulled out his deck of cards from his robe along with a piece of paper that wasn't the same shape of the cards in his hand.

"What else is that in your hand?" Ash called out. Luxord smiled evilly and placed the paper in his robe.

"Nothing that concerns our fight, Brooks. But, if you want it, you'll have to take it from me" Ash then gritted his teeth and growled.

"New plan guys, kill him and take the paper" Roxas and Axel nodded and they attacked. Luxord then kept throwing cards at the three of them. One card was on fire and it was heading towards Ash. Ash swung his key-blade and the card turned into nothing but tiny shards that sparkled like glass in mid air.

"Oh, now it's a party" Luxord said after he chuckled in sarcastic delight. He then threw three more cards at Ash, but they were destroyed and turning into sparkling shards of glass that fell like snow in midair.

"That wasn't a party, Luxy, this is a party" Ash said as he threw his key-blade at Luxord like a boomerang, and it left one large cut in the fabric of his robe and under shirt. The blade then went back into Ash's hand.

"Ready to give in to your certain defeat, the same way the other organization members did?" Ash asked sarcastically with an evil smile. Roxas then sneaked up from behind Luxord and tried to stab him in the back, but Luxord blocked it with a giant card that magically appeared out of the ground. The blade was stuck in the card, with every single try Roxas tried to pull the blade out, but no avail. Luxord then walked behind the card and took out a knife out of his robe.

"I'm taking you out first, traitor!" as Luxord tried to stab him, Axel threw his chakram at Luxord and knocked the blade out of his hand. Roxas then gave another effort to pull his key-blade out of the card, and it succeeded. Roxas swung the key-blade at Luxord's knee, and it left a bleeding cut in his leg and a tear in his pants. Ash then sneaked up behind Luxord and sent his knee into Luxord's back. Luxord screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Ash then got his key blade ready to stab Luxord, but Luxord tried to get up, but no avail.

"Wh-why can't I get up?" Luxord asked weakly. Ash then spoke.

I kneed you in the central nervous system point in your back, now you're paralyzed and can't get up at all" Ash then lunged his blade deep into Luxord's flesh. As Luxord struggled to break free from the blade and pull himself out of it, Ash stomped his foot on his back and made him plant him face on the ground in a painful manor. Luxord then completely gave up and his body turned into nothing but shadows. All that was left, was the paper that Luxord was keeping in his robe. Ash picked it up and looked at it in horror of what the paper contained.

"No, they have gone too far this time" Ash growled in a low, hoarse tone. The paper was a photograph of Vanellope from 'Game Central Station', and Koda from 'Alaskan Wilderness' tied up and gagged, both were on the floor, and both in tears and pain. Ash turned the photo over and revealed a note, written in cursive writing and in black pen.

'Ash Brooks,

I challenge you to one final battle, and whoever wins will receive the ultimate prize, the lives of these two children. If you lose, I get to kill them right in front of you, and make you go through the pain of losing someone dear to you again. But, if you win, they will go free and return to their own worlds.

-Xemnas'

Ash then crumpled up the photo in his hand and threw it into a nearby pond. Ash then turned to Roxas and Axel.

"Go to all the worlds that I have been to my entire journey and gather all the people I have met there, and gather them to help me in this battle" Ash handed Roxas a map of every world he ever went to. Axel then came up to Ash.

"Ash, you're not gonna go there by yourself"

"I've got to finish what I started with Xemnas a year ago. Now open the portal, because when they get children involved in this little conflict that was meant to be between me and the organization, that's when it gets really nasty" Axel shook his head. Ash punched Axel in the face and grabbed him up by the collar.

"OPEN THE PORTAL! NOW! AND NO EXCEPTIONS AT ALL!" Ash yelled. Axel then did as Ash commanded him to. Ash then spoke after he calmed down.

"Axel, I'm sorry. I just wanna save those kids and kill Xemnas so badly"

"It's alright, Ash. I don't blame you for wanting to kill him" Axel accepted Ash's appology. Ash knew that now it was not only vital that he avenged Karin and himself, but to make sure those kids lived a full life without any pain or suffering.

"Now, gather them and meet me at 'Castle Oblivion'" Ash said before jumping worlds through the portal.

A/N: There you have it, the last chapter before the big battle! And I sure hope that this battle will be epic. Please review, thanks.


	19. The Final Battle

A/N: Here we have it, the final battle! It's Ash vs Xemnas in 'Castle Oblivion'. And there will be something different about this battle than the others that Ash fought in the other worlds. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

As Ash came through the portal, he gazed upon the castle. Tobias ruffled his feathers, and let out a 'Caw'. Ash then gritted his teeth and walked up the stairs to the very top of the castle. There was no body there except for two poles in the center or one huge platform. Chained to the poles were Vanellope and Koda with ropes that muffled every word they spoke.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Ash called out to the two captive kids. He ran over to the platform, but then he noticed a 'bang' sound and Tobias 'Cawed' in pain, and fell off Ash's shoulder and off the platform. He then saw that Saix came out from hiding behind one of the poles with Xigbar's gun. Xemnas then came out of hiding from the other pole that Vanellope was chained to and spoke.

"So, we finally meet. Ash Brooks, the avenger, the killer of killers. Quick impression for you, 'Caw, Caw, Bang, Flip! I'm Dead!'" Xemnas said, making fun of Ash. He snarled at Xemnas and spoke.

"Give me the kids, and I promise you that nobody is going to get hurt" Ash demanded. Xemnas just laughed in a hoarse tone and spoke.

"Do you really think that you can beat me without your key-blade? You have no power over me anymore, Brooks. It is now time to say 'Goodbye'" Saix then handed Xemnas the gun and he shot Ash right in the stomach. Ash cried out in pain, he actually felt the pain this time, and the wound didn't heal quickly like it was supposed to. Tobias was the source of Ash's power, and now that Tobias was shot and out of the organization's way of killing Ash, he was vulnerable. Ash then fell off the platform, and Koda and Vanellope let out muffled shouts and had tears falling from their eyes. But Ash felt something grab his wrist and pull him back up to the surface of the platform.

"You didn't think I'd be bringing backup, Xemmy?" Ash gave an evil smile as soon as he notice everyone he ever met while searching for the other organization's members were standing right behind him including Axel and Roxas.

"This ends right here and now, Xemnas! Now give me the kids!" Ash shouted. Xemnas laughed again.

"You still act like you have more power than me even though your little raven friend is gone, isn't that hilarious?" Xemnas then summoned his ethereal blades and spoke.

"Like I said before, to get those children, you have to get through me!" Xemnas took his robe off and took a fighting stance with his blades in hand. Ash took off his robe as well and showed his black long sleeve shirt that he wore underneath. Both warriors tossed their robes over the edge over the platform. Roxas then called out to Ash.

"Here, take this. You need it more than I do right now" Roxas then summoned his key-blade and tossed it to Ash. Ash then took a fighting stance with the key-blade in hand and charged at Xemnas. Xemnas kicked Ash to the ground, and spoke towards Saix.

"Saix, you may do the honors of finishing this 'hero' off"

"Thank you, superior" Saix said as he loaded Xigbar's gun and begun to shoot him, but then out of nowhere, Tobias, with all his injuries healed quickly pecked at Saix's head and made him drop the gun. Ash got off the ground and stabbed Saix in the abdomen and kicked him off the platform. Tobias then turned into the dark key-blade again and Ash got on the roof of the castle where Xemnas stood at to fight him.

Ralph and Kenai then used their strength to break Koda and Vanellope free of their chains. Koda hugged Kenai tightly, and Kenai did the same. Vanellope cried into Ralph's shirt and hugged him. It then started to rain and everyone was getting wet. Everyone then turned their attention to the roof and watched the battle between Xemnas and Ash take place.

"You still have to fight me, Xemmy" Ash mocked. They charged at one another and tried to stab each other, but each attack was blocked with their weapons in hand. Xemnas made a huge X shaped cut in Ash's black shirt. Ash growled and spoke.

"This is my favorite shirt" Ash then took two of his fingers off the key-blade that Roxas gave to him and pulled his shirt off completely. Xemnas then attacked Ash again, and left several bleeding cuts in Ash's upper body. The cuts didn't heal like they were supposed to.

"Don't you see? You have drawn so close to completing your so called revenge that you've been draining yourself of your own powers. You have no power against me, Brooks" Xemnas laughed at this. The rain poured even harder and Ash and Xemnas' hair were wet, and Ash's face painting was washing off and showed his real face. Ash then attacked Xemnas again and left several cuts in Xemnas' front and back of his body. They both attacked at once, and one key-blade and ethereal blade were knocked out of their hand and off the roof. Xemnas then saw his chance, and lunged his ethereal blade deep into Ash's chest. Ash screamed loudly in pain and dropped his other key-blade off the edge. Ash then was on his knees, gripping his wound. Xemnas got down on one knee in front of Ash.

"What did I tell you, Brooks? You have no power against me. But did you listen, hm? No. Any last words?" Xemnas got back on his feet and got ready to lunge his ethereal blade into Ash's back. Ash then remembered something, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun he got from 'Game Central Station', loaded it and pointed it at Xemnas.

"Quoth the raven: nevermore you mother flipper!" Ash yelled hoarsely and shot Xemnas in the forehead. A bleeding hole was then left in his head and he fell off the roof and was impaled by a pole that was on top of one of the towers that stood below them. Everyone cheered for Ash's victory. But their cheering was silenced when Ash fell off the roof himself and back onto the platform. Everyone rushed over to Ash. Vanellope took Ash's head in her arms.

"Ash, you're going to be okay, I promise" Vanellope had tears soaking her eyes. Ash stroked Vanellope's hair and spoke.

"Vanellope, I have to go back. My mission in the land of the living is complete. Now I have to go back to the realm of the dead"

"No, I won't let you die, not again" Vanellope said through her sobbing.

"Why does it matter to you if I die?" Ash asked her.

"You changed my life back in 'Sugar Rush', you changed it for the better. I'm part of the game again thanks to you. Please don't go" Vanellope was crying so hard. Ash wiped her tears away and spoke.

"Vanellope, listen to me. If the people we love are stolen from us, the only way to have them live on, is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love... real love is forever"

"Real love... is forever" Vanellope repeated as she sobbed. Ash then took her hand and placed something in it. She opened her hand to see it was his ring. Ash then closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Vanellope cried into Ash's forehead. Kenai nuzzled himself into Kenai's fur and cried. Nala let her tears flow freely and Simba nuzzled her. Everyone else just put their heads down in sorrow. Ash's body then turned into a dark gray and then turned into ashes that blew away in the wind. Ralph picked Vanellope up in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. Phineas then looked over to the center of the platform.

"Look!" he called out. Everyone looked to see the ghost of Ash kissing Karin. The ghosts looked to everyone and waved goodbye. The ghosts then disappeared, and then their hearts then levitated up to the heart shaped moon.

"They're in Kingdom Hearts now. They're in a better place" Roxas said. Vanellope then put Ash's ring on her middle finger, and she hugged it tightly. She would never forget the words Ash told her.

"Real love is forever" Ash's voice echoed in Vanellope's head. And now, the wrong things have been put right, and the souls of Ash Brooks and Karin Granger are now resting in peace with the other lost hearts in Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: There's our ending! There will be a sequel too, the legacy will continue. Hope this was a good way to end the story! Please review, thanks.


End file.
